Having diverse functions may allow electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, and the likes to become more mobile and versatile. By using an image capture functionality of the electronic device, individuals would be able to record events of their daily lives by capturing and storing the events as media contents under different media formats such as photo, video, audio, and etc. Frequently, individuals may possess a plurality of media contents related to the same event in different points of view, and also these individuals may want to share their media contents having different points of view through emails, social networks, or other means of communication afterwards.
However, by doing so individuals may have to browse through the media contents in order to manually identify the media contents relevant to an interested event, and such actions could be very time consuming. Furthermore, the relevant media contents may not necessarily be sorted or synchronized in time so that individuals would have to manually select and re-mange the relevant media contents such as to catalog them into a video collection or a photo album.
Consequently, there could be a need to automatically identify relevant media contents of a same event and to sort out and combine these relevant media contents to be presented from multiple points of view.